1. Field of Invention
Equipment for use as accessory items generally in the field of sports by a person and serving as aids for life saving purposes after breaking through the ice of an ice covered body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No accessory of the general type forming the subject of the invention is known to the applicant when used by one who has broken through the ice on an ice covered body of water for gradually pulling himself or herself out of the water onto firm ice. The prior art discloses devices employed for use in chipping ice into small pieces for use in cooling a beverage for example. Such "ice picks" include one having a pointed pick secured to a transverse handle and having a covering tube retractible relative to a second tube which telescopically receives the first tube. Under spring inducement the pick is automatically withdrawn into the interior of the second tube when not in use. Other types of retractible "ice picks" are disclosed in the prior art and one or more discloses a pick retractible into the interior of a hollow handle which is in substantial axial alignment with the pick and is intended for hand gripping purposes but such devices are structurally different from that of Applicant's and operate differently.